


The Countdown

by kiefer



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefer/pseuds/kiefer
Summary: "My soulmate clock said 11:55pm on New Year's eve at Coex. Fuck."
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday to our dearest Sana-chan!!

"Excuse me but **what?!** "

Was one Son Chaeyoung's outburst as she stared gobsmacked at a miserable Kim Dahyun from across the table. 

"I got my soulmate tattoo, Chaengie. Oh god..." Was what the older girl repeated, along with a muffled whine as she buried her head deeper into her arms. 

An action that confused her friend to no end as Chaeyoung sent her a perplexed look.

"W-Weren't you excited to meet your soulmate a while back..?"

"I was..and still am. It's-It's just that..." 

Dahyun sighed before looking up with a pout as she drew back the long sleeves covering her wrist and showed Chaeng her recently engraved soulmate tattoo. Which made the younger girl wince after reading the words written and gave Dahyun a look of pity, earning another round of complaints from the extremely troubled woman.

"I'll be meeting my soulmate at 11:55 pm on New Year's Eve at Coex. Fuck." Dahyun cussed before thumping her head on the tabletop. "Out of all times, why New Year's eve?"

"I'll..Yeah, I'll be praying for you.."

"I'm definitely going to be screwed, aren't I?"

**°[•-•]°°[•-•]°°[•-•]** °

**December 31, 2019, 11:38pm:  
New Year's Eve at Coex Mall, Seoul.**

"Yeah.." Dahyun muttered to herself as she stared at the huge mass of people in front of her. "I'm screwed."

"I'm definitely screwed. How the hell would I be able to find my soulmate in a crowd like this..?"

A deep frown etched on her face before she sighed and began to brave the mob.

_'Two minutes until 11:55...Damn it, I won't be able to find my soulmate with these many people at this rate..'_ Dahyun lamented before she steeled her nerves and continued to search.

"Come on..."

**One minute to go.**

"Why the hell am I so short?"

**Forty seconds.**

"Soulmate, where are you?"

**Twenty-five seconds.**

"Hey, watch it!" A guy snapped at her after she bumped into him because she was too busy trying to look for her other half.

"Sorry! Just trying to find the future love of my life here!"

**Seventeen seconds.**

Dahyun began to dash around now. 

Trying to find a suitable location for her to see her soulmate clearly.

**Eight seconds.**

"Dear God, I am now accepting for last minute miracles!"

**Four seconds.**

"Ugh, that is it. I give--" 

**11:54:36 pm**

Dahyun growled in annoyance before shifting her gaze towards the other side of the street, only to find a pair of wide eyes looking back at her from a far. 

"...up."

**11:55pm**.

Ultimately, Kim Dahyun wasn't one to believe in the notion of love at first sight. 

Of the notion where people irresponsibly wear their hearts on their sleeves and readily give it away to someone after just one view or one tiny glance.

But after today where only a fraction of a second had passed after she saw her soulmate's eyes and her soulmate's smile, Dahyun found herself a believer now as she already knew she's going to be undoubtedly whipped for those eyes and that smile. 

How can she not be when the moment their eyes met, it was like as if the gates of heaven opened and her soul began to sing to her that it was the woman from across the street. 

That it was her.

It was like time had stopped still and that there was nobody else mattered. Just the two of them.

That is until Dahyun suddenly felt her lungs burning, only to realize that she at some point, stopped breathing the moment she realized who the brunette was.

**"Okay folks! Midnight is fast approaching!"**

The emcee yelled out into the mic, earning everyone's attention. "Grab your girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands or wives--just grab your partners everybody! In less than two minutes, we will be entering another decade so what more to enjoy the start of it than kissing the one you love, am I right?"

_'I think a kiss at first meeting would be a little too much, soulmate or not,'_ Dahyun amusedly thought to herself as she returned her gaze back towards the other side of the street.

Only for the smile on her face to slip away when she couldn't see the girl on the same spot anymore.

"Oh come on. You've got to be kidding me!" 

Without wasting any time, Dahyun immediately took off, dodging people left and right as she began to once again set off to frantically search for her soulmate. 

"Damnit, I haven't even properly introduced myself to her yet! Don't tell me I lost my chance."

A dreadful feeling then filled her stomach as the thought of missing out on her soulmate and never getting to meet her invaded her mind. 

**"COUNTDOWN'S IN SIXTY SECONDS PEOPLE!"**

The emcee once again announced, causing Dahyun to become even more frustrated as the crowd began to amass, making it harder for her to navigate her surroundings. 

_'What if I wouldn't be able to see her after this? I don't even know her name! God, what if she's just a tourist and--'_

She wasn't able to finish that line of thought. Not when someone had strongly collided unto her, causing Dahyun to get knocked off her feet.

Disoriented with the collision, she tried to stand up back again to continue her search. Only for her to hiss and drop down as a sudden surge of pain from her ankle made itself known.

"Talk about bad luck.." 

She murmured softly, already losing hope of finding her other. "Is this fate's way of saying she made a mistake of pairing us up and that I don't deserve her..?" 

With shoulders sagging in defeat, Dahyun slowly stood up from the ground and limped to look for a nearby first aid station.

Either that or the nearest flat surface to sit on and wallow in regret.

"Yah! Where are you going!?" 

Someone demanded from behind her before she felt a sudden tug on her jacket and found herself pressed back against a warm body.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find you?" 

The person behind her huffed, making Dahyun slowly turn around in confusion before her sharp monolids widened in surprise.

"Y-You...You're.." She stammered.

It was the goddess from across the street.

If Dahyun was already whipped with the girl's eyes and smile, then she's even more hopeless after hearing her voice.

"Sana."

"Pardon..?"

The girl giggled.

Cue Dahyun's jaw to drop because this was unfair. Everything about this girl seemed cute that it should be illegal. 

"I'm Sana. Minatozaki Sana and I think you're cute too." The now named Sana grinned while Dahyun's eyes widened in surprise.

"..Did-Did I just said that.."

"Out loud..? You kind of did," Sana giggled again, making Dahyun's heart do triple backflips.

_'Again, illegal.'_

**"TWENTY SECONDS!"**

The emcee reminded in the background, snapping Dahyun out of her little lovestruck trance. 

_'Come on Kim! I need your head back in the game. This is your soulmate for crying out loud!'_

"I'm Dahyun. Kim Dahyun." She introduced herself with an awkward grin as she stuck her hand out and was elated when Sana grasped her hand back and shook it. "Wanna get out of here and--"

**"TEN!"**

"How about we stay here for a bit?" 

Sana offered with a soft blush spreading on her cheeks. "I actually wanted to watch the fireworks and start this decade with you..if that's okay...?"

**"NINE!"**

Dahyun couldn't help but raise her brows in surprise before she felt herself blushing too as she gripped Sana's hand tighter.

"I..I'd love that."

**"EIGHT!"**

"Hey uhm..." Dahyun began to clear her throat.

"I know we've just met but.." She raises their still entwined hands. "Just wanted to let you know that this is the only hand I'd want to hold till the end."

**"SEVEN!"**

"...and that had sounded way cooler when I practiced it in my mind. Ignore my crazy words." Dahyun quickly added before covering her face with her hair from embarrassment.

_'God, I'm such a loser. Why did I say that!?'_ She berated herself.

**"SIX!"**

"I like it.." Was Sana's soft reply as she proceeded to lace their fingers together and nudged Dahyun's shoulders softly. "Can I say something crazy too?"

**"FIVE!"**

"Uhm..s-sure?"

"I know too that we just met and all but you're my soulmate and you know how it's nice to kiss someone at the end of the new year's countdown--but please don't think I'm pressuring you!" Sana rambled. 

**"FOUR!"**

Taking a deep breath, Sana determinedly look back at her and Dahyun would vehemently deny this if asked but she found herself very attracted to the way her soulmate was staring at her. 

"What I'm saying is..Would it be okay if I get to kiss you at least on the cheek? And vice versa..? Only if you want to, of course!"

**"THREE!"**

"I..you..want to what--huh?" Dahyun stuttered.

In short: 

Error 101!

Kim Dahyun's mind short-circuited.

**"TWO!"**

"K-Kidding!"

Sana abruptly said with a fake laugh. Dahyun saw her eyes said otherwise though.

"I mean, that's absurd! Right? Why would you kiss someone you've just--"

Sana never did get to finish her sentence.

**"ONE! Happy New Year!"**

Not when Dahyun's lips were on hers as Sana unknowingly closed her eyes while fireworks began to light up the sky.

Both with their eyes closed, they weren't able see the sky getting decorated with multicolored fireworks of all sizes and designs. But as Sana reached up to cup Dahyun's face and Dahyun gripping the other girl's waist tighter, pulling the other closer and aiming to kiss the other deeper, they could swear that the fireworks were just surrounding and bursting all around them.

Addictive.

That's the only word Dahyun could describe as Sana's lips continued to be in sync with hers. Like as if her lips were only waiting to touch Sana's for centuries as Dahyun kissed her again.

And again.

And again.

"Even the way you kiss should be illegal." Dahyun mumbled into the flurry of kisses, illiciting Sana's melodical giggle. "What is it with you and everything you do taking my breath away?"

Was Dahyun's follow up question as she tucked in a stray of brown lock behind Sana's ear, softly smiling when Sana breathlessly leaned against her touch.

Both girls with stuttered breaths, each deeply gazing at the eyes of the other as their fingers lingered to keep on touching their partner's skin suddenly became aware of their surroundings and to what had happened as shyness overtook the little confidence they both were exuding earlier.

"Uh...S-So! Coffee?" Dahyun offered with a sheepish grin.

"We're kind of bad at this, aren't we?" Sana joked before stealing one last peck that Dahyun swore can revive a dying star. "Shouldn't the order be coffee before the kiss?"

Cue Dahyun quirking a brow before stealing a kiss of her own.

"I'm not changing anything. Not when everything feels alright like this." She shrugged before tapping Sana's forehead. 

"I like us. I like our story better. Don't you?"

The smile on Sana's lips was all the answer Dahyun needed as she pressed a kiss on the older girl's temple. 

"So, coffee?"


End file.
